


Skating the Edge

by JJBashir



Series: Drops of Jupiter [3]
Category: WWF/E, World Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Flings are fun, Still lots of unrequited, There's some requited, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJBashir/pseuds/JJBashir
Summary: Josie finds a temporary and enjoyable distraction from her woes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm working on recreating 'Permanent Scars' (the only fic in this series that was almost completely unrecoverable in full to the annals of internet time), have this aside to 'Dance Along the Light Of Day' between parts 6 and 7. It was important to illustrate that Josie is neither a nun or a saint, and this encounter built up other storylines within the overall 'Drops of Jupiter' series.

It had been a whirlwind four days.

Josie Donnelly looked out at the Pacific Ocean in the early morning, breathing in deeply. The salt-tinged air settled her nerves. 

"Penny for your thoughts?' she heard from behind her.

"Just how I'm going to explain all this." Josie shrugged, hugging herself as the soft terry cloth of her robe warmed her.

"Just tell the truth. We like spending time together, we fooled around a little, it's a fling between consenting adults." Her companion wrapped his long arms around her from his spot standing directly behind her. "We did have fun, didn't we?"

Josie smiled as she turned to face him. "We certainly did have fun. A lot of fun." She reached up on tiptoe to kiss him gently. "What IS this fixation I seem to have with tall blonde Canadians lately?"

Adam Copeland gave her one of his patented Edge grins. "I haven't a clue."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Saturday:

 

"ADAM! JAY!"

Adam Copeland and Jay Reso, known as Edge and Christian of the WWF, knew that their tour was going to cross paths with the World Championship Wrestling tour somewhere in California. They just didn't expect it to happen so quickly at the Los Angeles International Airport by coming across some of their 'former' co-workers.

"You look freakin' great," Jay said to Chris Irvine, also known as Chris Jericho, who had just greeted them as they were trudging through the terminal off their own flight amd right past his gate.

"Thanks," Chris said preening. "A belt will do that for ya." He patted his carry-on, where the pair presumed was his title; they had been though the same many times before with the Tag Team title belts.

"Prick," Adam said fondly. They had been friends for years, and even though they were on different rosters he was glad they worked on keeping the friendship going. He was going to rib the shorter blond a little more when he got distracted. "Oh. Wow. Who is the _babe_ walking off your flight?" Like most of the men he worked with, it would take a lot to notice an individual attractive woman considering the number of extremely attractive women they worked with on a daily basis.

Chris turned in the direction of his own gate door, where by now the rear of the flight he'd been on was deplaning. "Watch it, Copeland," he said. "The lady's a friend."

"What _kind_ of friend?" Jay asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Piss off and die, Reso," Chris snarled, lightly punching him in the arm.

"Oh. THAT kind of friend," Jay and Adam said in unison.

 

"Hi Chris. Catching up with some friends that I don't know?" The blonde, with hazel eyes and a lilting voice caught everyone's attention.

 

"Wait, aren't you Shane's assistant?" Adam said, suddenly remembering the incident at SummerSlam.

"The girl who kicked the hell out of Hunter?" Jay asked. "No way...you are MUCH hotter than she was."

"Hey, dorkazoid, that wasn't very nice," his wrestling partner said. "I'm Adam. My very rude friend is Jay."

"Josie Donnelly," Josie shook hands with both Adam and Jay as her eyes widened with recognition. "Chris has told me all kinds of things about YOU two."

"Really, Christopher?" Adam teased. "Pray tell, what tales HAVE your regaled this fair damsel with?"

"That you two are the biggest asses I have _EVER_ known," Chris muttered.

"Does he still do that?" Jay asked Josie.

"All the damned time," Josie replied. "But only with friends. He's on good behavior for fake dates."

Chris blushed, muttering under his breath.

"So are you two...dating? Fooling around, what?" Adam didn't want to act on what those eyes were telling him if he was going to be blocked out the gate.

"ADAM!" Jay and Chris exclaimed.

Josie giggled. "You really should have introduced us sooner, Chris," Josie said. Adam didn't miss her eyeing him appreciatively. He was taller than Chris, with longer blonde hair and was leaner and more muscular then either blonde next to him. Of course, she'd be eyeing him, but he liked to think he was seeing more than just casual interest in a good-looking man. "Chris and I are good _platonic_ friends, to answer your question," she said.

"Great," he said. "Then he wouldn't mind if I asked you to join us for dinner, Miss Donnelly?"

"It's Josie," she replied. "I'd be delighted, Mr. Copeland."

Adam held out an arm to her. "Adam," he replied. "Here, let me take that," he said, deftly plucking her carry-on out of her hand.

Jay and Chris stared after them in disbelief. "She wouldn't let me call her 'Josie' for three fucking months," Chris said.

"You know Adam," Jay said, shaking his head. "He's like flame to moths with chicks."

 

"And then I said, but Billy Bitchcakes fits you SOOOO well!"

Josie couldn't stop laughing. Jay and Adam were staying in the hotel down the street from where the WCW crew was, so she and Chris met them in a cozy bistro midway between the two.

Adam was charming. Charming and gorgeous, with eyes to die for and a smile that rivaled Chris's for its brilliance. It wasn't often that Josie acted coquettish and coy, but Adam Copeland fairly near drove her to it. There was something playful and sexy about the tall Canadian that intrigued her. Adam, she suspected, liked to have fun...in more ways than one.

Chris was fairly seething with jealously. Adam was practically all over Josie, and she wasn't even complaining about it. Adam was telling the same old lame Adam jokes, doing the same old lame Adam moves and instead of seeing right through it, Josie was fluttering her eyelashes and giggling like one of those stupid fan girls in heat! Chris shook his head almost imperceptibly.

"So, Chris, how's Wheel Chair Wrestling treating ya?" Jay asked, noticing Chris' discomfort. "Heard you got your hands on the TV Championship again..."

Chris flashed Jay a grateful smile, telling his old friends all about the new happenings at WCW Wrestling. He could tell that Adam was listening, and soon Josie joined the conversation too. Chris felt better and cursed himself for his jealous feelings. After all, Josie wasn't his girlfriend or anything. If anything, she was at least in serious like with Shane McMahon, and was a woman with no romantic ties or attachments at the moment. If she wanted to flirt a little with Adam, it was her right. At least it was someone he knew...and could beat the hell out of if things went too far.

Dinner ended with an argument over who was covering the check. Chris, as usual, wanted to pick it up, but then Josie complained again about how Chris NEVER let her pick up a dinner check, to which Jay teased "Hell, I though that was every woman's dream," which earned him a smack from both Adam and Chris. Finally, Josie was able to pluck the check from Adam's fingers and waved her brand new corporate AMEX card at the waiter. Dammit, it's been years since I had my hands on one of these, I'm gonna use it." Josie smirked.

Adam thought he liked her bossy more than he liked her being cute and coy. "Have you seen much of Santa Monica, Josie?" he asked.

"Um, no, not really."

"How about a tour?" he asked, resting a hand on hers.

Chris's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Adam, remember we've got that autograph signing at the arena tomorrow," Jay said, seeing Chris tense up.

"And don't you have some stuff you have to do for SHANE?" Chris said, stressing their boss's name.

"Just a walk along the beach?" Adam asked hopefully. "I promise to have Cinderella back before midnight," he added for Chris's benefit.

"Stop pouting, Christopher," Josie said, smacking his nose with her finger. "I promised we'd go out tomorrow with Jeffy and Ames and we will. It's just a walk."

"Well, just be careful," he mumbled, trying not to sound jealous.

"Yes, Daddy," Josie said, rolling her eyes. After she signed the check, Josie pushed her seat back. Adam rose with her.

"Don't wait up," he said to Jay and Chris, with a wink and a smirk to Chris for good measure.

"You wanna tell me what THAT was all about?" Jay asked Chris.

"No," Chris said petulantly.

"You got it pretty bad for her, huh?" Jay replied.

"NO."

"Aw come on, Chris, it's ME...the guy you bitched to about the Billion-Dollar Princess. The guy whose shoulder you cried on when Chy dumped you. If you can't trust me..."

"She's in love with Shane," Chris said without preamble and poured the story out to Jay.

"Does she even know you care more than a friend?" Jay asked him.

"No. And I plan on keeping it that way," Chris said. "I mean, come on, Jay...what would a girl like that need with a loser like me?"

 

"So, what's the dealio with you and Chris?"

"No dealio...we're just friends."

"He doesn't act like just a friend. He acts like he's jealous of me."

Josie sighed. "He's just my overprotective best friend, that's all." She and Adam were walking along the beach, holding their shoes in their hands, feeling the warmth from the sand travel up their bodies.

"I can see why," Adam said. "If I had a best friend as gorgeous as you are, I'd beat up any guy who looked at you funny, too."

Josie blushed.

"You're really stunning when you do that...."

"Adam..."

Adam stopped walking and dropped his shoes, so he could take her in his arms. "You're really stunning when you do that, too," he whispered huskily as he leaned down to kiss her. He was dizzy with desire for this woman he barely knew. Her lips were sweet and full and he groaned as her hands slipped up his back.

"Adam, not here," she whispered under his lips as his hands wandered along her back and even lower.

"Then where?' he asked, his voice as quiet. "I--I really like you."

Josie's heart sank.

"Not like THAT," Adam laughed at the look on her face. "I mean, when would we ever see each other? You're corporate WCW in Atlanta, and I'm all over the place. I just mean, I think you're beautiful, and I'd like to spend a considerable amount of time with you while we're both in California."

"No strings?" Josie raised one eyebrow.

"No strings. Consider it, 'friends with benefits'," Adam said with a wink. "You're in LA for the week, I'm in LA for the week, I like you, I think you like me..."

"I like you," Josie said with a shy smile.

"....so why not have a little fun?" Adam gave her another kiss.

"Mr. Copeland, when you assail me with logic like that how can I argue?" Josie replied.

"So tell me, what IS the deal with Irvine?"

 

Chris heard the knock on his door around eleven. He tried to look like he hadn't been pacing most of the night. "It's open, Jos."

"It's NOT Josie," a familiar voice said. "Can I come in anyway?"

"If you want," Chris said coolly.

Adam Copeland knew that Chris was pissed off. "Um, Josie said she'll be in later," he said.

"What...cleaning off from fucking on the beach?" Chris asked acidly.

"No. We didn't do anything on the beach but kiss." Adam sat down on the edge of the bed. "I asked her about you two. She's says you're just friends."

Chris sighed. "We are," he said finally.

"But you want more, don't you?" Adam asked shrewdly.

Chris bowed his head. "Not that it's gonna happen."

"Look, we talked a little...about Shane, so I know sort of what's going on." Adam studied Chris carefully. "Look, Chris, I won't lie. I think she's hot. I'm not looking for anything long-term here...but I think we both just want to have a good time...with each other."

Chris nodded. "If you hurt her, Adam, I swear to God..."

"I promise Chris, I won't hurt her. We talked about this already and she's cool with it." Adam stood up. "A word of advice, bro," he added. "If you really love her, let her figure her head out on her own. She's been through a lot. If it's supposed to be, she'll find her way to you."

Chris nodded, not trusting his tongue.

"Just be warned, she's in all probability gonna be plenty pissed at you when she gets in here," Adam smirked.

"Don't I know it," Chris said. "Thanks, Adam. Most guys..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm a prince among men, yadda, yadda, yadda." Adam gave Chris a last smirk. "Don't worry, Goldilocks, I'll take good care of her."

 

There was another knock on the door about an hour later. "It's open, Jos," Chris called out. He was surprised to see her ready for bed. He pushed himself up on one elbow. "I'd thought you'd be out with Adam still," he said with no malice in his voice.

"We've all got a early day ahead of us tomorrow," Josie said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "He headed out about an hour ago."

"Jos..."

"Are you OK with this, Chris?" Josie asked as she sat on the bed. "I know you and Adam are friends. I know how this looks..."

Chris shrugged. "How what looks? You're a single woman who has an admirer. So?"

Josie gave him a look.

"Look, Adam came and talked to me earlier," Chris admitted. "I kind of got the idea that the two of you discussed some stuff."

Josie nodded. "I wanted to be open and fair."

"You're not dating anyone right now. If you want to have a fling, you're a big girl. I trust Adam not to screw with your head." Chris shrugged again. "It's none of my business."

Josie moved closer to him. "You're my best friend. Of course that makes it your business."

Chris shook his head. "No, Josie. If it was, then I'd be your keeper, not your friend." He smiled. "If he HURTS you, I'll break his walls down and he knows it. We've all had flings...why not you?" Chris could feel the words tearing at his throat. He was going to hate himself for letting this happen right under his nose, he knew he would.

"Chris, what's wrong?" Josie said, seeing a spasm of pain ripple across his face.

"Nothing," he lied.

"You think I'm not doing the right thing," she said sadly.

"I think I'm being selfish," Chris said finally. "OK, I'm jealous."

"But, only you get to play my boyfriend for fun and giggles," Josie said winsomely, batting her eyelashes at him.

Chris couldn't help but chuckle.

"And you're always going to be my best friend, Lion Heart," she said. She hugged Chris tight.

"I know, baby," he said. "I just don't like sharing, that's all."

"Can--can I stay tonight?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, pulling the blanket away enough for Josie to slide in. "What do you want to watch--infomercials or...infomercials?"

"Um, how about infomercials?" she giggled. No matter what happened in Josie's life, the serenity that she had with Chris had become an emotional anchor for her. She knew that this fling with Adam was going to test it but she had a feeling that they all would be stronger for it in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Josie was more than a little nervous, hanging around outside an arena where the WWF was putting on a show. But Adam's note had been specific: she was to meet him outside the stage entrance of the arena. 'And wear something sexy,' the note had stated, underlined twice. She hoped what she was wearing was sexy enough. She had raided Amy's suitcase for the top, one of her butterfly tank tops, with Carmel's black leather miniskirt and Vanessa's platform boots. She put her make-up on a little heavier than normal, wearing a brighter pink lipstick, letting her hair fly loose.

The door opened, and several WWF wrestlers emerged. She shrank back in the shadows; she was technically in enemy territory, and didn't want to be caught. She saw no familiar faces, and so stayed in the shadows. The scene repeated itself several times, until she saw Jay emerge. Right behind him was Adam.

He was wearing his black vinyl trench coat from the ring, but instead of his colorful ring rights, he was wearing tight blue jeans. His black shirt was open to mid chest, and his blonde hair was flying in the warm wind. Josie's heart caught in her throat. Josie didn't remember the last time she had seen something so blatantly sexual as Adam Copeland. She stepped from the shadows, trembling with fear and something more.

Adam's head turned as he saw the slight figure emerge from the shadows. His voice trailed off, not able to remember what he had been telling Jay. He had asked her to wear something sexy...and did she ever deliver. There wasn't a curve hidden from his view, and he liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Hi," she said, finally able to find her voice as he got nearer to where she was.

Adam closed the distance between them and captured her mouth with a bruising passionate kiss. He let his hands wander up her bare waist.

"Um, I'll just see you later then," Jay called out.

Adam raised one hand in farewell, his lips still locked onto Josie's. When he came up for air, Jay was gone. "I thought he'd never leave," he whispered.

Josie giggled.

"Fuck, you look hot," he growled.

"Really?" Josie said archly. "I wouldn't have guessed from your reaction." She pulled herself closer. "Or is that a bat in your pocket?"

Adam brazenly dragged his hands along her ass. "Oh, you'll find out what that is soon enough, my lovely," he growled again. He took her hand and pulled her back into the shadows. "I can't wait," he muttered, running his hands up her front, cupping her breasts in his hands. "I've been jacking off all day, dreaming about this." He buried his lips in her neck, pinching her nipples through the thin cloth.

"Not--not here, Adam," she gasped, feeling his hardness throbbing through his jeans against her bare stomach. "Someone will see."

"GOOD." He slipped his hands under her top, pleased she wasn't wearing a bra. He moved to lift her shirt up to expose her bare breasts to the night. "You are too gorgeous and I can't wait," he said.

"Wait," she shuddered. When Adam looked at her, she said, "I'll make it worth your while."

"How?"

"Wait, and you'll see."

 

The music was loud and the floor crowded in the club. Josie wasn't really on to go clubbing, not even in Atlanta, so she was nervous about their surrounding even if it had been her choice. Adam kept on arm around her and his presence calmed her. Her ears perked up as the music changed. "That's a song I didn't expect to hear in a club," she said. Even though it was a remix, it kept the original song's slow and sultry beat.

Adam took her by the hand. "Let's dance."

_A thousand years, a thousand more,  
A thousand times a million doors to eternity  
I may have lived a thousand lives, a thousand times  
An endless turning stairway climbs  
To a tower of souls  
If it takes another thousand years, a thousand wars,  
The towers rise to numberless floors in space  
I could shed another million tears, a million breaths,  
A million names but only one truth to face_

He placed her in front of him and let his fingertips run along Josie bare arms as he brought one of them up and draped it along his neck, rocking them both in time with the music. He smiled when she shivered, and repeated the action with her other arm. Then he rested his hands along her bare midriff.

_A million roads, a million fears  
A million suns, ten million years of uncertainty  
I could speak a million lies, a million songs,  
A million rights, a million wrongs in this balance of time  
But if there was a single truth, a single light  
A single thought, a singular touch of grace  
Then following this single point , this single flame,  
The single haunted memory of your face _

His lips latched to her neck, his eyes closed, his hands on her hips. "So hot," he muttered. Adam was hard again, and aching. He angled his hips so she could feel it, so he could tease her with it. "You want that, baby?" he whispered, unable to hide the lust in his voice.

"Yeah," Josie sighed. "I want it...I want it bad."

_I still love you  
I still want you  
A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves  
Like galaxies in my head_

She turned, slipping her hands along his bare skin where the shirt was open. She mouthed the words to the song as she explored his body with her hands. "I want you bad, Adam," she said, grinding her hips against his already sensitized body. "Can you be bad for me, baby?"

"I'll be as bad as you want me to be," Adam husked.

_I may be numberless, I may be innocent  
I may know many things, I may be ignorant  
Or I could ride with kings and conquer many lands  
Or win this world at cards and let it slip my hands  
I could be cannon food, destroyed a thousand times  
Reborn as fortune's child to judge another's crimes  
Or wear this pilgrim's cloak, or be a common thief  
I've kept this single faith, I have but one belief_

Their bodies were intertwined; one couldn't tell where one blonde started or ended. People turned to look, then turned away again, the raw sexuality too much for them to handle.

_I still love you  
I still want you  
A thousand times the mysteries unfold themselves  
Like galaxies in my head  
On and on the mysteries unwind themselves  
Eternities still unsaid  
'Til you love me_

 

Adam grabbed her by the hand as soon as the song ended and dragged her outside. He quickly hailed a cab, gave the name of his hotel, and promised the driver a twenty dollar tip to get them there in five minutes.

 

The second they got behind closed door, Josie went for Adam's shirt, ripping it off, sending buttons everywhere. She licked his chest, enjoying the salty taste of sweat right before she got to his skin. "Christ, Adam, you're torturous, you know that?" She dropped to her knees. "I've wanted this all night," she said, reaching up to unbutton his jeans. She looked up when he grabbed her wrists.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," he offered, grinning broadly, pulling her to the bedroom. "Let's even this up, shall we?" He lay back on the bed, and crooked one finger at her. "C'mere sexy," he murmured.

Josie sauntered over, letting her hips swing for her audience's approval. She stopped at the foot of the bed, her hands on her hips. "Like what you see?" she smirked, her eyes on the bulge in his jeans.

"Hell yeah," Adam sighed.

Josie took the ends of the shirt and moved to lift it up over her head.

"Nice and slow, baby," Adam sighed.

Josie smirked, slowly rolling her hips, putting on a slow striptease for Adam. She turned so her back was facing him. She slowly pulled the shirt off, dangling it in the crook of one finger before letting it drop to the floor. Josie did a slow bump and grind, only teasing Adam with flashes of her breasts.

Adam crawled across the bed, molding his bare chest against her bare back. His hands wandered down to the zipper on Josie's skirt. "Time to lose this, don't you think?" he whispered, the sound of the fastener sliding down ripping through the air. The skirt fell to the ground and Adam undid the front of his jeans, finally giving his aching manhood relief from its confinement. He replaced her hands over her breasts with his own, bending his head to taste the skin on her neck.

Josie tangled her fingers in his hair. She moved enough to slip her hands behind her. She captured his throbbing erection with her hands. "Ooo, Adam....is that for me?" she cooed, teasing the slick head with her fingers.

Adam sobbed into her shoulder. He pulled away long enough to rip the jeans off his body. He lay back on the bed. "Yeah...for you," he sighed.

Josie crawled onto the bed, up and over his body. She was clad in a thong and the platform boots, and she moved like a cat up Adam's muscular body. She leaned down to drop soft kisses against his thighs, smiling as she felt him shudder. She traced one finger up his hard cock, swirling the head, collecting the dew that collected at the tip. She brought her finger to her lips, tasting. Adam was sweet, with a hint of cinnamon and a tang that Josie craved more of. She licked her lips as she lowered her head, lapping at the head.

Adam's head snapped back, a low groan ripped from his throat. "Yeah...like that," he moaned.

Josie licked her lips, enjoying her task and her new 'toy'. She continued to lick and lap at his cock, pausing every so often to lap at the head, drinking up the precum that spilled out. She covered it with her mouth, her tongue teasing the tiny opening, coaxing more fluid out for her to taste. One hand was gently stroking the shaft, the other just as gently massaging his balls, her fingers feather light on the delicate skin.

Adam was moaning loudly. "Christ, Josie...that's so good...more, baby..."

Josie started sucking in earnest, grazing him lightly with her teeth on the way down, pulling with steady and strong suction on the way up. She was lost in her actions, her blonde hair framing her face, a curtain enclosing her in the heady smell of Adam. It wasn't until she felt her head pulled away that time started again. She could hear the slight 'pop' his hardness made as it left her mouth. "Adam..."

"Shhhh," Adam said, his voice shaky. "My turn."

"You don't..."

He silenced her with a kiss to her lips, exploring her mouth to catch tastes of himself on her. He maneuvered Josie onto her back, then pulled her panties off. Her unzipped the boots and pulled them off slowly, kissing her legs as they came into view. Once her had her completely naked, Adam began showering kisses up and down her body, tickling her with his long soft hair. "You were made for pleasure, baby," he sighed, before gently stroking and coaxing her legs open. He took a deep breath, savoring the musky, heady scent of her arousal before slowly beginning to lap at her drenched sex.

Josie's eyes slowly shut. "So good, Adam," she sighed.

He touched the tip of his tongue against her clit, barely teasing it. Soon, Adam was lapping at her like a cat at cream, pausing sometimes to blow a thin stream of cool air onto her inflamed clit. Then he would lap some more, then teased at her entrance with the very tip of his tongue, making it hard, thrusting in then out, in a foreshadowing of what he planned to do with his cock later on in the evening.

She was sweet, like some kind of exotic candy. Adam couldn't drink her fast enough, couldn't plunge his tongue into her secret depths enough times. Her cries of passion fueled his desire to see her lost in ecstasy. His hands stole up to gently stroke and caress her breasts, tugging and pulling at her swollen nipples as he did.

"Adam...not--not yet," she stammered. Josie was surprised she could actually have a coherent thought. She pulled on him, her fingers long ago wrapped in his hair. "Inside...now."

Adam smiled, slowly kissing his way up her body. When his entire six-four frame hovered over her, he teased her with a bit of his ring entrance...the half pushup sent his cockhead rubbing against her clit, and they both moaned with pleasure as skin dragged against skin. Adam kept teasing her with the tip of his cock until he pushed a little too hard and slipped inside her for the briefest of moments.

"FUCK!" he swore, his head nearly exploding with the sensation.

"Oh, God, Adam...please, please fuck me," Josie pleaded. She wanted more of his hardness, he needed to give her more.

Adam quickly retrieved a condom from the nightstand and slipped it on. He slowly worked his way into her, panting at the fire he felt, even through the latex. "You are so fuckin' tight," he panted, thrusting slowly.

"Feel good?" Josie purred.

"Better than good," Adam sighed, working another inch in. "White heat...so fuckin' hot."

"Mmmm....been so long," Josie sighed, hips canting up to give him more purchase, to get him into her deeper. "Too long..."

"That's a shame," Adam whispered. "So lovely--too lovely not to be fucked. A woman like you...needs pleasure...needs it often." Adam was finally able to thrust in, then out. He leaned down to nip Josie's neck. "So lovely...too lovely..." He snapped his head back at the feel of her nails raking his back--hard enough to feel, but light enough not to leave marks. "That's good...like it." Adam found a slow and steady pace, allowing for the leisurely exploration of his pleasure mate.

Josie was making all kind of discoveries about Adam...the way the muscles in his back rippled as he thrust in her, the curve of his buttocks, the sweep of his long, blonde hair. Suddenly, a wave of guilt washed over her. Here she was, in love with not one, but TWO men...and being fucked by a third.

"Ah-ah-ah," he chided, almost reading her thoughts. "Remember...no strings," Adam whispered in her ear. "I expect nothing..." Adam rested his weight on his arms. "Too beautiful not to cum," he sighed. He reached between them to rub her, but she stopped his hand.

"Make it last, Adam," she asked. "Make me scream for it." Josie rolled her hips upwards. "Make me beg for it..."

"Oh, no..." Adam rolled on his back, pulling out to her protests. "You're far too lovely to have to beg for anything." He gave her a coy smirk. "Now, why don't you crawl on over here and warm me up, before I catch my death of cold." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Josie laughed as she moved closer to Adam. "Now, how do you suggest I keep you warm, Mr. Copeland?" she purred, tracing the curve of his pectoral muscle with a fingertip.

"Oh, I don't know, Miss Donnelly," Adam said, grinning. "I figure I'd just make the request and leave the details up to you."

"You're too cheeky for your own good," she giggled.

Adam smacked her ass. "I'd say you were the cheeky one, not me," he shot back.

"Are you trying to say I have a fat ass?"

"No, just a luscious one..." Adam lost his train of thought as Josie slowly started stroking him with her free hand. "Aaawww...that's so good."

Josie moved closer and slowly lowered herself on Adam's throbbing cock. "You ain't seen nothin' yet," she whispered.

 

 

"So, what is the dealio with you and Chris?'

The clock on the nightstand was flashing '5:45 AM' and Adam had the covers pulled over both of them; after a long, hot shower that lead to more intense sex, they finally succumbed to sleep about two hours previous. He grinned as she woke slowly, pushing down the desire to see this sight on a more regular basis. Their schedules wouldn't allow it, the circumstances wouldn't allow it. Chris sure as hell wasn't going to allow it.

Josie sighed. "You don't really believe the 'we're just friends' line, do you?" she asked.

"Well, if that's what you want to keep telling yourself, Pussycat, OK sure." Adam chuckled as she dropped her head on his bare chest again. 

"OK he's just my best friend-slash-houseboy-slash-confidant-slash-too-much-conflicted-shit-I-can't-handle-dealing-with-right-now, so I remind myself that my life is already confusing enough being sort of in severe like with my boss," she said primly. "Do you buy that?"

Adam kissed the top of her head. "Sure do. You win a prize."

"You paid that out pretty damned early already, Copeland," she joked.

"I'm up for one more round if you are," he said. 

"Christ, when was the last time you got laid?" she asked.

"Laid like this--too long," he said. "Where I don't need or care to think about anything but how damned good it is? Long long time." he pulled her against him. "Now shhh...it's too fucking early." He nipped at her neck as he slid into her from behind, grinning at the gasp that left her lips. "That's it...gonna put us right back to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The characters in this story are based on the on screen personas of the wrestlers who appear, and is not meant to reflect them in reality. Josie Donnelly is a pure original. The song in this story is 'A Thousand Years' by Sting, and any lyrics are used without permission.


End file.
